The IEEE 802.11 standards define operation for Wi-Fi and wide local area network (WLAN) systems and application. A wireless station (STA), access point (AP), or other wireless device according to the 802.11 standards for Wi-Fi may have a power save mode (PSM). The PSM may be configured to turn Wi-Fi off during expected times that Wi-Fi is not used. The wireless device may manage its PSM through using a signal called a traffic indication map (TIM). The TIM identifies wireless devices for which traffic is pending and buffered. Periodically, the wireless device will temporarily wake and look for a TIM at the appropriate time that the TIM is to be sent to the wireless device by, for example, an AP. The wireless device will wake, examine a received TIM (if available), and if the TIM includes a designation (such as a bit) that the particular wireless device has data to be sent, the wireless device will begin fully transmitting and receiving data. The interval or period for the wireless device to enter PSM and wait for a TIM may be negotiated between the AP and the wireless device when communication is originally established. The PSM may be implemented by simply not issuing or listening for RF signals.